See You Later Boy
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Shipper Fic! My First One! Woo! Songfic to Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi TrishJeff. RR plz! My First try!


__

/He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say\

" Trish! Let's go!"

A teenage Trish Stratus stood at the base of her driveway looking across the street.

" Trish! Move it young lady, you're going to be late for school!"

Trish shook her head, walking to her Mother's car, shifting her shoulder bag on her side. She climbed into the car and her Mother drove down the street. Trish watched, seeing a boy with ear length blonde hair skateboarding down the sidewalk. The boy looked over and smiled at Trish, gliding gracefully on his skateboard. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and ran into a light pole. Trish cringed silently as her Mother stopped the car in front of her friend Gemma's house. Amanda had been sitting outside, waiting for Trish to arrive. She laughed heartily at the boy that had crashed into the light pole. Gemma smiled and got into the backseat of the car.   
" Good morning Trish. Good morning Mrs. Stratus."

" Good morning Gemma." Trish and her Mother said.

" Did you two happen to see that boy that just hit the light post?"

" Yes," Trish said. " Who was that?"

" Some skater kid. I think it was Jeff."

" Jeff huh?"

" Yeah. I think."

The car stopped at another one of Trish's friends house. The girl got in the backseat next to Gemma and said her hello's. The drove off, arriving at the school. Trish and her friends got out of the car and walked up the school steps. The blonde boy from earlier, that hit the light pole, a black haired boy, and another blonde boy were coming in behind them, all talking loudly.

" Jeff, dude, are you kidding. You hit a light post?"

" Yeah, yeah. So what, nothing _you_ haven't done before Shannon." Jeff snorted.

" Did anyone see you?" Another guy asked.

" Yeah," Jeff sighed. " That Gemma Daniels girl. Man she's got a laugh like breaking glass." 

" Excuse me," Gemma exclaimed, turning around. " I suggest next time you try and make fun of someone you figured out if they're in front of you or not!"

" Gemma stop it," Trish said. " I'm sure he didn't mean it."

" Yeah...I didn't really mean it. Sorry." Jeff stumbled, walking away.

__

/He wanted her

She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes\

Trish's friends pulled her away, wrinkling their noses at Jeff.

" Hey girls, what's wrong with Jeff? He seems really sweet." Trish said.

" Um EW Trish! He's nasty, and greasy, and...and clumsy. Eww and he's a skater. Skater's are the scum of this school. You _know _that." Talon said.

" Yeah...okay."

" Plus, look the way he dresses. His pants don't fit. He's wearing _two_ shirts, and it's almost summer. His shoes _have_ to be two sizes too big. He's just...eww Trish. Just yuck. Jeff Hardy is plainly disgusting." Gemma said.

" Alright! I understand!"

Trish sighed and walked away towards her science class. Jeff was in her class, and got assigned to be her lab partner that day. Trish wanted to keep up the reputation she and her friends had as being popular and only dating jocks. They didn't tolerate skaters or nerds, they were like the "royalty" of the school in the eyes of the popular people. Trish Stratus, Gemma Daniels, Talon Cain, and Reese Jamison.

" Hey Trish." Jeff smiled, sitting down.

" Oh. Hi Jeff." She said.

" Hey uh...what are you up to tomorrow after school? Me and my friends are gonna rock out in Shane's garage, wanna come hear?"

Trish smiled, but it faded away. " I can't. I'm tutoring tomorrow."

" Oh. That sucks. Maybe some other time?"

" Maybe."

Jeff sighed, leaning his chin on his hand. Zoning out what the teacher was saying he easily fell asleep.

__

/He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth\

The next day, after school, Trish sat at her desk, finishing up her homework. She didn't have to tutor anyone that day, she just made it up to get out of talking to Jeff any longer. It's not like she didn't like him, he was a nice guy, but her friends would never keep hanging out with her if she actually came out to them and said she liked Jeff. But she didn't like Jeff that way, she thought of him as a friend, but not. Trish confused herself thinking about it. So eventually she stopped. Trish did have a boyfriend, his name was Randal Jacobs. He was a football player and he was an actual nice guy. She didn't mind hanging around him, she liked him a lot. Trish sighed, putting her paper away. She picked up the phone and dialed Randal's number, hoping he'd be home from football practice by now.

" Hi Mr. Jacobs, is Randal home, it's Trish."

" He's not back from practice yet Trish, but I'll make sure and tell him you called."

" Okay, thanks a lot. Good-bye."

" Bye Trish."

Trish hung up the phone, leaving her room. " Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back soon."

" Okay Trish, be back for dinner."

" I will."  
Trish walked out the front door and down the street. She walked past Jeff's house, stopping a moment to look at it. She shook her head and kept walking. She walked a little farther down the road and heard the sounds of an electric guitar blaring from somebody's garage. Trish walked across the street and peered into the garage, seeing Jeff standing upfront singing into a microphone. The blonde boy named Shannon playing a guitar and the dark haired guy Shane banging on the drums. Trish smiled and listened in for a moment. She kept smiling, listening to Jeff and his friends play. Jeff had a great singing voice, and Trish enjoyed listening to them.

" Alright guys y'all gotta git. My Dad wanted us out by five." Shane said.

" Alright Shane. We'll see ya later my man." Jeff said.  
" Yeah, later Shane." Shannon said.  
" Come on Shan, we can go write up lyrics at my house." Jeff said, grabbing his skateboard from against the wall.

Trish jumped and started walking away, unfortunately Jeff saw her leaving from the direction of Shane's house.

" Hey! Trish!" He called, gliding down the sidewalk.

Trish stopped, whirling around. " Jeff. Hi... I was jus..."

" I thought you couldn't come."

" My tutoring session got cancelled..."

" Yeah...anyway. Shan and me are gonna head to my house and hang, you wanna tag?"

" Trish!" A voice called.

She turned around and spotted her friends Reese and Talon standing there, waving her over.

" Uh...I can't...I...not today. Sorry Jeff... I'll see you later."

Trish stammered out her goodbye and ran across the street, catching up with her friends.

__

/5 years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on TV

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down\

It'd been five years since Trish Stratus had spoken to Jeff Hardy. She missed seeing him and hearing him and his friends sing. Trish regretted a lot about high school especially after senior year. She'd been with Randal since sophomore year and eventually made the mistake of getting pregnant. Randal of course left her and she was stuck alone, one her own, with a baby. Trish sat on her couch and sighed, holding her year-old baby in her arms.

" Okay Ansem, time for lunch baby."

Trish got up again, walking to the kitchen and putting Ansem in his high chair. She warmed up some food for him and turned on the TV.

" Okay guys, let's check out this world premier video from a band called Peroxwhy?gen. You guys are gonna love it!"  
" Peroxwhy?gen," Trish laughed. " You've got to be kidding me. What kind of name is that?"

Trish sat down and began to feed Ansem. She looked at the TV periodically. She stopped and stared at the television for a moment, squinting her eyes.

" Is that who I think it is? J...Jeff Hardy?!"

Trish dropped the spoon she'd been feeding Ansem with and picked up the phone, quickly dialing Gemma's number.

" Hello?"  
" Gem! Do you see this? Oh MTV! Oh my GOD! It's Jeff!"

" Yeah I know! His band is totally great. Their name is a bit weird but they're great! Goodness he looks great nowadays."

" I don't believe this...I turned that down?"

" Listen, me and Reese have tix to go see him and his band. Wanna come?"

" Duh! Oh course! I totally want to come!"

" Kay, find a babysitter for Ansem cos it's tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

" Okay great, thanks Gemma."

" No problem."

Trish hung up and went back to feeding her son. " You're staying with Grammy tomorrow honey, Mommy's going to see an old friend."

--Next Day--

Trish, Gemma, and Reese arrived at the arena waiting for the show to start. They were front row center, right in front of the band. They came on stage and the crowd started screaming. Gemma grabbed onto Trish's arm, bouncing up and down. Trish smiled and started up at Jeff. He had grown out his hair, and it was blue and purple now. He wore the same baggy pants and he wore a white wife beater on stage. Trish hadn't noticed but there was a girl standing next to her, with long brown hair, pulled up in two buns on either side of her head. She had dark make-up on and big gages in her ears. She wore a tank top with the bands name on it and the same baggy pants as Jeff. Trish looked over and the girl did too. She smiled slightly and went back to screaming for the band.

" Trish! I can't believe you dissed him like that in high school girl. Look what you coulda had!" Reese said.

" You were the ones that said he was gross. And I listened to you. I thought he wasn't good enough..."

__

/He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?\

Trish stood sadly, looking up at Jeff as she rocked out with the band. Every few songs, he'd grab a guitar and play, or he'd just plainly sing. This was something else Trish regretted about high school, turning Jeff down. He was always nice to her and she was always horrible to him. He was worth a lot more than what she allowed herself to see.

" Hey everybody," Jeff yelled into the microphone. " Now we all know that there's a lot of girls out there right? But as much as I hate to leave anyone out, this song, our last song, goes to my girl, right there," Jeff pointed to the girl in the front row, right next to Trish. " Aaren this is for you baby!"

Aaren waved and blew a kiss to Jeff. Trish felt her heart sink down into her stomach as Jeff began to sing. After the song was over the band ended their concert and the people began leaving. As soon as most of the crowd had left, Aaren climbed over the security rail and crawled up on stage, jumping into Jeff's arms.

" Jeff that was so sweet of you honey," She kissed him. " Thank you!"

" Aw you're welcome baby."

" Trish. Come on girl, let's go."

Gemma grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her away.

" Hey! You three! Come back!" A voice called.

Jeff jumped off stage and hurdled over the security rail, running towards Trish and her friends, Aaren followed closely behind.

" Hey. I couldn't help but notice, I think I remember you from somewhere. Isn't your name Trish?" Jeff asked.

She nodded. " Trish...Stratus," She stumbled. " We went to school together."

" Oh yeah. I remember. You spied on one of our practices once," Jeff laughed. " Funny seeing you here."

" Hey Jeff," Aaren said, eying Trish a bit. " Who's this?"

" This is Trish Stratus, we went to school together," Jeff said. " Trish this is my girlfriend Aaren Rosemead."

" N...nice to meet you." Trish said.

" Yeah. You too. Hey Jeff, there's stuff y'all gotta do. I think you should head back."  
" Yeah you're right," Jeff kissed Aaren on the cheek. " I'll meet you back here later?"  
" Yeah."  
" Okay cool. Nice seeing you again Trish."

Trish smiled as Jeff jogged off. He called out to his fellow band mates and jumped back onto the stage. They disappeared backstage and Aaren turned to Trish.

" Hi Trish. I don't know you and I don't wanna seem like a bitch but don't hit on my boyfriend. Mmmkay?" Aaren said.

" I...I wasn't. I...nevermind." Trish stumbled.

" Look. I know he knows you from school. He told me all about you and your little prissy ass friends. I'm sorry, he doesn't want you." Aaren gave a sympathetic look and walked away, leaving Trish close to tears.

__

/Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside\

Trish got home, deciding to leave her son with his grandparents for the night. She sat on the couch with a water bottle and flicked on the television.

" Today on Entertainment Tonight. Move over Chilli and Usher. Watch out Kid Rock and Pamela Anderson. And take a hike Gavin and Gwen. Because this rock couple has taken over newsstands everywhere. We'll tell you who in just a little bit."

Trish sighed and curled up on the couch. " Why? Why did I listen to them?"

Trish sat, watching the television and it seemed to watch her back, as much as she paid attention to it. She sat in her dark house, curled up on the couch, watching the flashes of the television. She hardly paid any attention at all to it until it came to the subject that caught her ears.

" Who's that couple that's rocking the magazines almost every week now? That would be Aaren Rosemead and Jeff Hardy. Both front people of their respective bands these two have been tearing up the music charts, TRL, and just about any other place you can dream of. Peroxwhy?gen's music has seen continued great success and amazing airplay. While Sky Eyes, Aaren's band has gotten plenty of air play in both their home state of North Carolina. One of our ET correspondents caught up with the duo after Peroxwhy?gen's most recent show in Los Angeles."

__

/He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each others world\

ET: " The entire world has seen a lot of you two together. How exactly did you meet?"

Jeff: " We met actually, about a year after I graduated High School. My brother and I were driving home one morning and it was probably about 8am and we're driving down this road and I saw this girl skateboarding down the road. And I swear we almost hit her."  
Aaren: "He did. His brother was driving and it was really strange cos he kinda swerved the car and I ran into the side of it cos I wasn't exactly stopping on the board right."

Jeff: " Yeah. So I jumped out of the car and asked her if she was okay and she actually punched me."

Aaren: " [laughs] I did. I was angry cos I was finally going down that damn hill right and this car just jumped out in front of me. [laughs] But then I told him I was sorry and I was okay, all that stuff."

Jeff: " So oddly enough, we kinda stood there and talked for a while. Eventually my brother got irritated with me and started yelling at me. So I got her number and basically, the rest was odd history."

ET: "The two of you have been noticed as one of the most prominent couples in the music scene today. How do you feel about that?"  
Aaren: " I'm not surprised everybody knows. [laughs] Jeff and I are pretty open people."

Jeff:...

Before Jeff could even speak again, Trish shut off the television. She got tired of hearing it, tired of seeing such happiness when she was so depressed. Trish curled up on the couch and reached over, flicking on the radio.

" Just listen to the crazy rumours flying around, front man of Peroxwhy?gen Jeff Hardy and front woman of Sky Eyes, Aaren Rosemead, a very popular couple, are set to go into the studio and record a song they wrote together. The song is apparently a love song they wrote not too long ago called "Mine And Yours" and are set to go record it after Peroxwhy?gen finishes their North American tour. Crazy, crazy stuff huh? Anyway, let's get on with the music, here's "Property" by Sky Eyes. Enjoy."

__

/I'm with the skater boy 

I said see you later boy 

I'll be back stage after the show 

I'll be at the studio 

Singing the song we wrote 

About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy 

I said see you later boy 

I'll be back stage after the show 

I'll be at the studio 

Singing the song we wrote 

About a girl you used to know\

Trish turned off the radio, leaning back against the armrest. She shut her eyes, just thinking about what that song could sound like. Jeff's amazing voice singing it, if only it were about her.

" He's with her now Trish. You screwed up. It's your fault."


End file.
